Messiah
Messiah is the name of a child sired by a Primordial Being, Jessus was only the first one to be ever born and now Tathamet and his friends decided to sire their own and turn them into their final weapons" - Anu explaining the Messiahs. A Messiah is the offspring of a Primordial Being and a mortal and it is described by many as the strongest kind of hybrid in the world, second only to their Primordial parent. Messiahs are the rarest kind of hybrid and they inherited their parents primordial nature. Characteristics When a Messiah is conceived, the child will be completely human and none of his powers will be showed: Messiahs are completely human until they reach the age of 11 years old, when their powers start to manifest at the level of that of an Abyssal Cambion or Seraphem. From this moment they will continue to grow stronger until they reach the age of 22 years old, when their powers completely awaken, allowing them to effortlessly best almost every creature they meet. A Messiah will also inherit his parent attribute and as such he/ she will be greately affected by it, making them act into a certain way toward existance: a Messiah of Anu or Aurora will be benevolent and he will do the best to help the Universe, while one sired by Abaddon posses an evil disposition and as such very hardly he will be a good guy. Messiahs are also usually seen as very dangerous and the Primordial Beings are very careful to sire them: even a single Messiah is powerful enough to wipe out all the world and remake it into his immage, showing that a Messiah is a very dangerous being. A Messiah is however still half Human and as such he will not be able to become more powerful than their parent, since the Human DNA prevent it: if a Messiah has a child, to be as powerful as he is the child must be sired by another Messiah, otherwise the child will be two times weaker, especially if it sired by a Human. However Primordial Beings sterilize or make sure that their children cannot bare other kids because there is the possibility that they will sire a full new Primordial Beings, allowing them to have a creature that can truly end them and take their place. Known Messiahs * Jessus Christ.jpg|Jessus Christ (Messiah of Good and Light) Ava Sunday.jpg|Ava Sunday (Messiah of Nature) Ciemno.jpg|Ciemno (Messiah of Darkness) Narud.jpg|Narud (Messiah of the Void) Marcus Claire.jpg|Marcus Claire (Messiah of Existance) Ravenna.jpg|Ravenna (Messiah of Apocalypse) Jessus Christ (Messiah of Good and Light) *Ava Sunday (Messiah of Nature) *Ciemno (Messiah of Darkness) *Narud (Messiah of the Void) *Marcus Claire (Messiah of Existance) *Ravenna (Messiah of Apocalypse) Powers and Abilities Messiahs are very powerful beings and is very difficult to best them, since their powers are superior to those of almost every creature in the Universe. * 'High Tier Omnipotence -' Messiahs are increadibly powerful beings and is very hard to best one of them, since their powers are next to limitless: a single Messiah can easily best even four Abyssal Cambions or Seraphem with ease, showing a tremendous level of power. Messiahs' power and capabilities are far superior to that of most other beings in the Universe. ** 'Attribute Manipulation -' A Messiah inherited their parents attribute and as such they can easily manipulate it into every way that they want, making them extremely dangerous. *** 'Light and Good -' Manipulate all the forces of Light and Good. *** 'Evil -' Manipulate all the forces of Evil. *** 'Darkness -' Manipulate all the forces of Darkness. *** 'Space -' Manipulate all the forces of Space. *** 'Time -' Manipulate all the forces of Time. *** 'Existance -' Manipulate all the forces of Existance. *** 'Void -' Manipulate all the forces of Void. *** 'Apocalypse -' Manipulate all the forces of Apocalypse. *** 'Nature -' Manipulate all the forces of Nature. ** 'Power Mimicry -' Once a Messiah is attacked with a certain kind of power, he will be able to reproduce such power, allowing him to use his opponents weapons against themselves, making them very dangerous, since even attacking them can be a mistake. ** 'Higher Consciousness -' Messiahs are children of the Primordial Beings and as such they are capable to develop themselves with ease, without any need of someone to teach them anything. This makes them very dangerous, since they are capable to almost learn anything they want with no one actually teaching them, allowing them to even master their powers on their own. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping Beings *'Superior Hybrids -' A common Superior Hybrid cannot kill a Messiah, owever one sired by Primordial Species can greately harm them and in some cases even gain the upper hand against them. Items *'Opposite Attributes - '''A Messiah can be harmed by opposite attributes, which can greately injure them and leave them into a weaken state. *'Primordial Species Weapons -''' Weapons of Primordial Beings cannot kill a Messiah, but they are capable to greately weaken them and leave them into a dimished state, where they can be killed by these weapons if pierced through the heart. Killing or Destroying Beings * 'Sargeros Morgenstern/ Kerrigan Blade -' Sargeros and Kerrigan are the only two Chosen Ones strong enough to kill a Messiah on their own, and even Jesus Christ stated that he must be careful when he is fighting one of these two, since they are strong enough to defeat him. * 'Primordial Beings -' The parent and uncles/ aunts of a Messiah are capable to defeat any Messiah, but they can hold their own for a while. * 'Cosmic Entities -' A Cosmic Entity is a tad more powerful than a Messiah, however a merged one can easily best any Messiah, but it would not be an easy fight. Items *'Sword of Eden -' This sword is capable to kill and eradicate any Messiah. *'Lance of Longinus -' This spear is capable to kill any Messiah, since it neutralise their powers. Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Messiahs Category:Half Breeds Category:Half Human